Doki Doki Transfer Student!
by Nekoma Kawasumi
Summary: When the "cool school" guy Kagamine Len transfers to Crypton Academy, Kagamine Rin's heart skips a beat! Is this a beginning of a new found love? Read to find out!
1. The Transfer Student

**KONNICHIWA! (^w^)**

**Welcome minna to my first story!**

**It will be filled with RinxLen moments because that's obviously what you came here for didn't you?!**

**Well no time to blabbering around.**

**Chapter 1, COMMENCE!**

Rin's POV

Rinto-nii's voice echoed to my room.

"RIN! GET UP!"

.

.

I woke up with a start.

"COMING!"

In case you're wondering, this is how we communicate in general.

My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm in grade 9 and I love ORANGES!  
>My brother's name is Kagamine Rinto. He's in grade 10 and like me, he is a fan for ORANGES!<br>We both go to Crypton Academy.

As I was saying, after I got up and dressed. I clipped up my looong bangs and put on my chiffon white bow headband. I had my breakfast. It was an orange parfait. I know it wasn't healthy but how could I resist?

Rinto looked at his watch.  
>"CRAP, we're LATE!" he shouted suddenly.<p>

We both ran as if we had unlimited energy. Let's just say superhuman speed.

.

.

"DING DONG DING DONG"

I dashed to the classroom. I found my seat and plopped onto it. The tealette who was sitting next to me waved cheekily. She was Hatsune Miku. She has a strange fancy for leeks. But she's a great friend. I waved back.

The girl with lime green hair who sat in front of me turned and faced me. She was Gumi. Give her carrots and she'll be your BFF forever.

"Hey, hey, Rin, have you heard?" Gumi was excited for some reason.

"Heard what?" I replied, confused.

"There's a new transfer student! They all say he's really cute!" Gumi was overreacting.

"And?" I guess I was kinda confused because Gumi already has her crush.

"AND?" Gumi shouted. Miku joined in. At that moment, the teacher, Kiyoteru Sensei entered and the class fell silent.

"As some of you already know or heard of, there is a new transfer student coming to this school." Sensei faced the door. "Come in."  
>The door slid open...<p>

**Yeah...THAT'S ALL FOR NOW MINNA!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know it's boring but that's what a first chapter's about! **

**Review if you can and favourite if you like it!**

**Jaa~!**


	2. My Awesome Music Partner

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**With an update! How good is that?**

**Anyway, a huge ARIGATOU to Synchronicity girl for the review! Hope you'll like this next chapter!**

**RINXLEN 4EVA!**

**Chapter 2, COMMENCE! **

Rin's POV

The door opened.

Someone entered the classroom. Everyone instantly fell in a trance.

A boy with messy blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail walked in. His eyes were the same as mine. Sapphire rain. Everyone immediately broke down into whispers. Not surprising since he looked so much like me and so handsome…

"_Wait, handsome?"_ I said in my head, _"No way, I must be stupid. I only just seen him."_

But he was rather cool and all the girls instantly had hearts for eyes.

Kiyoteru Sensei interrupted our thoughts. "Minna, please meet Kagamine Len. I hope he is very welcome here."

Len replied back, "Arigatou, sensei. Ohayou, I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet'cha." He had a very smooth tone, yet his voice sounded younger than a normal grade 9. All the girls were fangirling.

Gumi and Miku faced me, "OMG, Rin, I think you found your "other self"!"

I rolled my eyes. Sensei butted in AGAIN. "Now, Kagamine-kun, about your seating arrangement-" He was cut off.

"KAGAMINE-KUN! SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"NO ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HE'S GONNA BE NEXT TO ME!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SPOT ANYWHERE AROUND YOU BI-"

Scratch war zones, this is a REAL one.

Len's POV

Geesh, talk about loud. These girls could overtake an apocalypse if they had to.

This is what I hate about myself. I always wanted peace and quiet. Guess that was impossible.

Then I saw a girl being…how should I say it…teased? by her friends.

I guess she was sorta cute. But I was shocked how much she looked like me. My thoughts were drained out by screams of fangirls. I don't think even Kiyoteru sensei can shut them up now. But he went up to me and said, "You're going to sit in the spot next to Kagamine Rin. Go." He pointed next to the girl earlier. I was relieved it was nowhere near the fangirls.

When I walked along the room and sat down on the seat next to Rin, she kind of looked surprised and well scared. But it wasn't directed to me. The fangirls fell to a deathly silence. I could almost hear their minds _"MURDER, MURDER..." _

Sensei hastily took advantage of the silence and called out, "Okay, lets begin class!"

Thank goodness for that, the tense atmosphere disappeared and the whole class turned back to Kiyoteru sensei.

.

.

"RING RING RING"

End of class.

Rin's POV

"Thump, thump"

Is it my footsteps? No, it can't be that loud nor fast.

I put my hands up to my heart. It was super fast. I don't know why.

Was it...because of...

"Len?" said voices behind me.

I jumped ten feet in the air. I may have been exaggerating a little (okay, maybe a lot) but still, that scared me.

Yeah that's right, I knew it would be them. Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo. My four annoying best friends.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I wasn't surprised though, Miku was a love expert. I dunno how though but she can tell a person's crush within ten seconds. Maybe it comes with already having a boyfriend. Kaito was her's.

Miku was smirking at me. "Awwww come on, don't give me that look Rin. I know perfectly well what that face you were making a few seconds ago meant. You seem to at least "grown up" a little." Miku was poking my flushed cheeks.

I couldn't argue with her. Miku's predictions are awfully accurate.

Just as I was about to speak, the bell went for second class. Music. At least that's something to look forward to. Crypton is the best academy for performing arts. It's tied with Yamaha though.

As I entered the classroom, I immediately heard screeches and squeals.

"LEEEN-KUN!"

A sigh for me. I knew it. As if Len could go around one step without so many girls crowding over him.

Len's POV

F*** this.

Why me...

I cannot even have my own personal space here. I looked around. I saw Rin. She was looking at me. At least she doen't go crazy like all the other girls in the school. Even my own sister fangirls over me.

The music teacher, Yukari sensei walked in. Unlike Kiyoteru, she is scary stuff.

"CLASS SILENCE!" I covered my ears. Her voice rules all. Everyone fell silent and took their seats.

"Thank you." She said in a completely different tone. Sometimes I wonder what kind of teachers this school has to offer.

Yukari sensei cleared her throat. "We are going to have turns singing. I want to hear how your voices improved and also I'm going to partner you up based on your voices." Yes. I love singing.

.

.

After about a few turns, it was Rin. I actually wondered what her voice sounded like. I was never expecting what she sung.

_hawatari suu senchi no fushinkan  
>ageku no hate joumyaku wo sashichatte<br>byoujaku na ai ga tobidasu monde  
>resupooru sae mo<br>kyouki ni kaete shimaimashita_

_noofikushon_

**_._**

**_._**

Never expected it. her voice was beautiful and reached super high notes. Everyone in the class clapped loudly. Yukari sensei nodded in approval. Next was me. I'm guessing the class wouldn't be expecting my voice either.

Rin's POV

I sat back down. It was now Len's turn.

_samidare sabi ta koe ga tsugu  
>itsumo no you ni "ijou nashi" no kara da<br>sa ka sama sasayai ta dare ka  
>futashika na yokan kizuka nu furi<br>_

.

.

I was left kinda speechless. His voice was unlike any other boy in our class. It sounded higher. Well because all the boys in our class sing on the bass clef. The whole class was kinda abnormally silent. Fangirls were probably fangirling in their heads right now.

After we were all done, it was time for Yukari sensei to pick out partners.

"Good job to all of you!" she said enthusiastically. "Here's the partners. Your partners will be singing with you for assignments and exams."

Miku with Kaito. Not bad, after all, they are a couple.

Gumi with Mayu. Good choice, they would sound good together.

Me with... Len...

.

.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

**All right minna! that was all for that chapter.**

**Honestly, I thought it was pretty boring. Let me know what you think!**

**Oh yeah, the song Rin sang, if you haven't already guessed, was The Lost One's Weeping.**

**The song Len sang was Sentimental Android.**

**Follow or fave if you like and I'll see ya next time with, hopefully, a better update.**

**Jaa!**


End file.
